The Hunted
by NightShade1002
Summary: Zero is a lone wolf but not by choice at an early age rogue hunters wiped out his entire pack leaving him alone in that clutches of the cruel world. He's lived for years evading both packs and hunters wanting to finish him off, moving from town to town never staying for long. He missed the warm feeling of a pack but knew that the feeling could never be his again. Or could he?
1. Prolouge

Zero crouched lower his breathing labored as he hid within the shrubbery as the hunters ran by, he could see their heavy black steel toe boots clomping loudly in front of his hiding place. He held his breath not daring to make a single sound or move "Find the bastard wolf and kill him!" The head hunter called out in a gruff icy cold tone, Zero nervously gulped as tremors wracked his dark grey furred body, he knew who the man giving orders was and he most definitely didn't want to meet up with him any time soon.

After waiting for what seemed like hours after hearing them leave the area Zero was he moved, still crouched down in his wolf form. He had smooth gray fur with darker almost black stripes going from his head to his tail, Zero's deep ocean blue eyes glowed ominously with the darking of the sky. Not waiting one more second for some hunter to just come in and just kill him he took off fleeing from the clearing.

 _'I'm lucky that they didn't find my apartment or I'd be without my things._ ' Zero thought to himself as his lithe form raced silently through the forest despite the deep gash on his flank that had dried no longer bleeding out heavily. He was a blur in the thickly wooded area not once stopping or slowing down until he had reached the edge of the forest that branched off onto an apartment complex. Transforming back into his human form his clothes still on Zero made his way to his apartment. Unlocking it silently he slipped inside grabbing a backpack, scurrying around his apartment he stuffed it full of clothes, cash, and canned goods. Zero then went to leave the apartment but something caught the corner of his eye, looking over he teared up; it was a family photo of him, his mother and his father still in the same picture frame that it had always been in. Reaching over he pulled it out of the frame and stared at it, his mother's jaw length golden hair framed her smooth tan face and brought out here practically glowing deep ocean blue eyes. Her brightness was the opposite of his father's dark pepper gray hair that was combed back in a business like manner letting everyone see his handsome holly green eyes. Then there was him; Zero a combination of both of his parents with his dark gray almost black hair that flopped neatly in front of his mysterious navy colored eyes.

Zero huffed softly and rubbed his sleeve over his watery eyes wiping away the tears that were attempting to form. "I miss you two so much.." He whispered softly to the photo before he slipped it in his bag. He always wherever he went took this with him, it was his reminder of what once was. Zero shook his head dispelling the thoughts and memories of his parents, he could always remember as if it was yesterday the sounds of the agony filled screams telling him to run far far away. He swallowed at the painful memory that bubbled up despite his efforts, this time he shook his head more firmly as his eyes flashing a brief but luminous golden color. "No. Now is not the time for grieving of memories." Zero sternly told himself before slinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving his apartment for the last time as he headed out to someplace he even he didn't know with only his instincts guiding him.

The small quiet town of Blackshore Vermont was indeed beautiful, the very sight of the quant town had Zero's wolf howling with joy. With an uncharacteristic smile on his face Zero entered the town, an odd feeling of completeness washed over him similar to how being with his old pack felt. Not wanting the feeling to go away just yet he clung to it, Zero moved on scouting the town out. It's high school that he'd be going to was a good sized and looked like it was protected with chain link fences surrounding it. Walking down the sidewalk he spotted several fast food restaurants along with some small groups of lonely empty looking houses. Going over to the main building he discovered a man that was the landlord of the smaller houses, "These are for owning not rent kid and since I pay the utility bills then it'll cost you five hundred." The gruff but well dressed man told him after he gave his information and had said that he was interested in renting one of them, the man leant on the counter that they were talking over casting Zero a hard business like look.

Zero bit his bottom lip hard he knew that he couldn't stay for more than a year or else the hunters would catch wind of where he was, but to be completely honest this place was his best option.

Meeting the landlord's eyes he nodded seriously "Which one and when do I pay?" Zero asked moving to he to rifle through his pockets. The man however shook his head at him "The quota is just get settled in and in a month you give me the first payment. If you have enough then go can pay for the one after that as well." Zero blinked in shock at the deal he had been offered, he hadn't expected such a good thing to come from a town so small. Despite his apparent shock he nodded at the man accepting the offer making the other smile. "Then I'll show you to the place that you'll be staying." He simply said before coming from around the counter and heading over to the neatly spaced houses.

A thick deep green carpet covered the floor and on it rested a large well cushioned couch that's back was pushed against the earthy toned wall. In the kitchen was a small stove, well sized sink right under a window, some chalk colored cup boards next to it, a wash white refrigerator next to the stove and a nicely polished wooden table with two matching chairs off to the side. There were two bedrooms one obviously the master bedroom as it was slightly larger and the other the guest room, both were equipped with a bathroom, a medium sized bed with standard military looking covers and sheets, and a mini bookcase.

"There's no food in the fridge so you'll have to go shopping..we don't get many newcomers in this town so you can see why nothing new is in the kitchen." The landlord explained casually as he looked around the bedroom. "Yeah but thanks anyway this is more than I could've thought that any new house would've had." Zero told the man making him grin ruggedly at him and shake his head. "Don't worry about it kid its not a problem." He then looked out the window and his grin almost instantly changed into a frown. "You'd best get to bed its getting dark out. So a piece of advice...don't head out after dark there's dangerous things in these woods." He ominously said to him as he headed to the door before stepping out, shutting the door behind him he left the key on the counter and Zero to ponder his last words.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been a couple of weeks since Zero had settled into his small comfortable feeling house, during that time he had gotten a job at a library near the high school making it so that he was able to save up enough to buy food, and some supplies as he knew that he'd have to start school soon as his landlord made a habit of pointing out every time they ran into each other. He grumbled to himself as he packed his books and other supplies into his backpack, if Zero had it his way then he'd never go to this high school. He didn't need it and he would survive just fine without it, but it would do no good to have his landlord asking questions that he couldn't answer.

Shuffling past the metal chain link gates of the school Zero sunk even more into his navy colored hoodie as his wolf began to get more and more on edge, something was obviously bothering him but he refused to let Zero in on it. Huffing faintly in an annoyed fashion he trudged on to the front office getting his class schedule, and almost instantly his upper lip curled into a sour looking sneer. 'Math' He thought to himself mentally disgusted by the mere mention of it.

However while he had been paying so much attention to his schedule Zero had failed to notice the student right in front of him until it was too late, their bodies collided sending Zero tumbling back and surprisingly the one who he had slammed into remained standing just looking down at him with an expression of pure unadulterated shock. The young man in front of him could be considered handsome with his dark wavy brown hair that stayed in front of his copper colored eyes that had a hint of red in them, his figure was tall and very well built almost demanding dominance from everyone. It was true Zero would have been very taken from him if it weren't for what the guy said as he snapped out of his shock and reaching down to help the fallen boy back up. "I'm very sorry...I just didn't expect another one to be here...and without a pack at that."

Those words were like shards of ice lodging themselves into Zero's heart without a care in the world and he felt every bit of it as he roughly slapped the other's hand away standing up on his own. "My mistake I didn't know some pack had taken this as their land." He spat at him his posture showing that he was clearly offended by what the taller male had said to him as he spun around on his heel ready to just give up on the whole 'going to school' thing. Before he could get far strong warm hand gripped his wrist and stopped him from taking another step, "Stop, I was only surprised you don't have to leave." The other spoke from behind him, he seemed unaware of small tingly electric shocks stemming from where he was holding his wrist. Swallowing heavily as Zero tried furiously to push the feelings down he turned back around only find that their chests were just barely brushing against each other.

he more the electrical feeling pulsed through them the more he grew to want to fall into the other's arms and not move one inch, but there was no way in hell he's fall submissive to such a embarrassing weak craving. Zero wrestled his body away from the taller wolf heat engulfing every inch his face. The other's body gave off such a comforting heat that practically screamed that he was a wolf and it was incredibly distracting, Zero fixed his facial expression into one of a scowl before he stubbornly turned away hoping that the taller of the two hadn't seen his flushed cheeks. "Why I'm here doesn't concern you, I'm a lone wolf and I won't bother you or your pack." He snappily retorted before striding purposefully away, Zero wouldn't let myself get distracted. He had come here to stay for a while then to leave before the hunters picked up his trail. No warm muscly alpha wolf would stop him from doing that.

However as he was walking away he didn't see the burning blood red gaze of the other alpha as he clenched his fist, Zero...his mate had just challenged him. And he wasn't on to back down from a challenge, especially if it meant that in the end he could hold onto the other for just a little while longer.

Turns out avoiding Mr. Alpha wasn't as easy as Zero had hoped it would be. Going through the school day was pretty easy considering he didn't have any classes with him, however that wasn't all since at almost every turn he seemed to be there waiting for him. It was only Zero's heightened senses that stopped him each time from once again crashing into his chest and easily bolting around him before he could even attempt to grab his wrist. But even after school had ended, it was damn near impossible even think about leaving school with him trying to confront Zero about where he was staying so he could ease his pack's worries about some measly loner invading their territory.

Honestly didn't he tell him enough? For once all he wanted was to be left alone and Mr. Aplha certainly wasn't helping.

And speak of the devil and he shall appear, Mr. Aplha appears on the horizon with those deep copper eyes searching his and that chocolate colored hair framing his perfect face...

Zero snapped his head back and tried to shake the invading (and quite attractive) thoughts of the other male out of his head, it would do him no good to fall for the alpha of another pack, while he was on the run mind you. The thought itself jerked him into action causing him to turn and to want to flee as far away as he possibly could.

A warm hand gripped his wrist and he fell back into the firm yet familiar chest; his wolf purred showing clearly how happy he was that his mate had embraced them...wait mate?

Oh shit...There was no fucking way the Mr. Muscle Alpha was his mate! He refused! He didn't have a pack let alone a freaking mate!

Zero fought had against the arms encasing him refusing to let himself be taken away by the scent and presence of the alpha, "Shhh, it's alright relax. I wont hurt you. I promise." The smooth as butter voice whispered in his ear before with the confidence of a true alpha nuzzled right behind his ear. Zero swallowed down a growl at this, the other was in for a big surprise if he thought that would keep him docile. But he remained still forcing his muscles to relax until the right moment, waiting til when the alpha too relaxed his muscles from around him.

With one swift movement Zero tore himself away and pelted down the hall practically throwing the exit open in his hurry, he didn't even look back when an angered howl ripped though the air.

Zero wouldn't stop running, he didn't know how to.


	3. Chapter 2

Kyo slammed his fist into the dry wall over and over, each time creating a larger hole than before. How could he have been so stupid?! Scaring a mate away is probably the stupidest thing a wolf could do, and to top it off his little mate was terrified off him! And it was all his fault. Being an upcoming alpha should have prepared him for how to properly get his mates attention without making him run away, that just showed home much of a failure he was.

Shaking his head he combed his fingers through the hair that had fallen over his eyes as a determined expression crosses his handsome face.

He should have known from the moment he had seen the smaller male.

Their encounter burned brightly in his mind, it was the day after he had his run with his pack trying to track the loner scent that had popped up just a few weeks ago. The whole pack was concerned about it since the scent carried traces of old wounds and fear; clearly the loner was running. But from what?

While everyone else of the Blood Moon pack stayed home while Kyo went to school he wasn't sure why he went it was an off nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something would happen today and he needed to be there when it did.

And boy did it happen, the new student obviously having trouble navigating the thickly populated halls slammed into him, making the smaller of the two fall completely off his feet.

Before Kyo knew what he was doing he leant down gripping the other's wrist the skin soft under his calloused hand. Taking in the angular bone structure, the black feather soft looking hair and the hurt puppy dog blue eyes that made him one beautiful teen that could make even the most prideful of men get on their knees to be in his favor.

Then came the scent hitting him like a tidal wave catching him off guard, it was him…this was the loner they had been tracing all throughout the week. Right here at school, the idea would be laughable if he wasn't seeing it for himself.

Before he knew it words were spewing from his lips and from the hurt look in the other's eyes he wished he could've taken them back in that instance. This was further solidified when he felt the loner's body just barely brushing against his own, the blissful feeling of finally finding his mate; from the howling of his inner wolf he too was in much agreement with him.

However the moment was torn from him as his little mate ripped his small warm body away from his own with hissed words of a challenge towards the right for him to be his mate, the alpha in him roared to show his mate that it was a very bad idea to challenge him after all a challenge to him meant that his leadership was also being challenged. But Kyo held himself back if the loner wanted to play rough then he was more than willing to, but not before he had a chance to learn everything about him. A determined look crossed his face as his eyes lit up a powerful red as he prepared for anything.

At least that was plan as two hours later he had only learned the loner's name...Zero.

It was such a lonesome sounding name, but it belonged to his mate so he wouldn't dare try to change it. Even as he stalked the halls he could see Zero slipping away taking care to avoid him as if he was the plague, the very thought made him growl in annoyance; this was his mate! Zero shouldn't be running from him!

Kyo then stopped to think as he lent against one of the vomit green lockers his brows furrowed in thought. When he and his pack was tracking the loner they had pretty much come to the conclusion that he was running from something or he was in danger. Maybe he hadn't settled down, maybe he was still running from them! Kyo clenched his fist the skin around his knuckles turning white as he struggled to not hit something, someone was trying to hurt his mate and if he had anything to say about it they never would.

By the end of the day Kyo still hadn't found Zero and was about to give up all hope for ever finding him, when he saw a pale flash of skin heading back for the back exits of the school. Following his instincts he pursued what he hoped was Zero, he was proven right when his own eyes locked with the other's deep blue ones for a minute neither daring to break their gaze. Oddly enough Zero seemed to be paler than usual his breath coming out in short pants, before he tried to bolt hesitating for a moment too late as Kyo pulled him back into his chest his protective alpha senses working on overdrive with the need to protect his mate that looked so very scared and tense.

For a moment his control slipped and his inner wolf took control prodding him to nuzzle the other while imploring him to relax that he was indeed safe with him, and for a moment it seem to be working his little mate relaxed and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

It happened in slow motion Zero shoving him away before running as fast as he could from the alpha whilst he let out a gut wrenching roar feeling as if his mate had rejected him.

It was all a blur as he made his way back to the pack's main housing area, a sickening cocktail of rage, sadness, and shame burned in his chest, his fist stung as the cuts and bruises on his knuckles bled before his healing kicked in leaving no sign of the previous ailments on his flesh. Shaking his head Kyo closed his eyes and took a deep breath readying himself, no this wasn't the end even if his mate had rejected him Kyo would keep him safe. No matter what came his way the alpha would protect him even if it ended him.


End file.
